


zm_hub_a

by NokiLoki



Series: Dimension Drift [1]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Game: Call of Duty: Black Ops, Game: Call of Duty: Zombies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NokiLoki/pseuds/NokiLoki
Summary: In this fic the three super soldiers have more time between their awakening from cryo-stasis and the unfortunate events on the moon. They will delve into dimensional travel, alternate realities, and of course time travel. I give them the opportunity to develop some cognitive abilities to better question their surroundings and sense of self.
Series: Dimension Drift [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821124
Kudos: 7





	zm_hub_a

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter takes place in-game mid round. So they refer to spawning and despawning, as if it were normal. Death is not a serious matter for these guys :)  
> These guys use foul language. (just for the uninitiated)

A figure walked silently through shoddy looking rooms. His legs were tired and his feet were sore from having run all day. The danger was far from over but he was confident that it was behind him and that he had some breathing space. He’d left them all behind, his comrades included, but he deserved a break, he’d fought the hardest in his opinion. But still, being alone was dangerous since there’d be no one there to help him if he needed it. Takeo hated the thought of getting help, and he was confident he could go without it.

Hearing a ghoulish groan down the hall, he readied himself for an attack. Amidst the roaring he could just barely make-out the crackle of electricity. It was unmistakably that advanced machine, the MTD (teleporter), that had brought them to this place. Someone had activated it and was taking off without him! “How inconsiderate. How dishonorable!” Takeo thought.

Now more than ever he wished for a katana, so that he could cut through the hoard of zombies that stood between him and his teammates. With very few bullets in his MP-40 it seemed improbable that they’d come back to find him still standing. Takeo rushed through the corridors, hoping he’d make it in time to join them. The lightning and wrathful sounding undead grew in volume as he neared the stage.

Human screams were heard now, the last one sounded like Richtofen. An explosion shook the entire mansion, causing Takeo to fall to his knees. The squelch of damp feet on concrete brought Takeo back into action. He capped a couple of the pale sub-human creatures in the head and rushed back as their bodies burst with poison gasses. He waited as the rest of the zombies hobbled, limped, and tripped into the room and rushed past the lot of them. Only wasting rounds to take down those in front of him, Takeo made it his first obligation to get to the teleporter room.

Upon arrival he found that half of the room was blown to charred smithereens. The door that he had just recently used a majority of his points on could no longer be accessed due to the roof collapsing. Debris from the once grand, now crumbling, building were scattered everywhere, making it hard to tell the original layout save the staircase leading to where Takeo thought the teleporter was supposed to be.

“Hello? Anyone out there?” Richtofen’s muffled voice came from somewhere in the room, echoing as if in a metal chamber. “ A little assistance vould be nice!” He continued, “Don’t know when zis piece of shit’s gonna….” Richtofen trailed off. Takeo didn’t know where his voice was coming from until sparks flew from the thick metal coils of the teleporter. It stuck awkwardly out of the floor with piles of wood covering the entrance, trapping the doctor inside.

As electricity shot through the teleporter cords an ear splitting scream echoed inside, causing the hairs on the back of Takeo’s neck to stand up.

“Well, that hurt…” Takeo could hear the steaming of the teleporter metal and noticed the wood surrounding it was smoking. If he didn’t act fast then being electrocuted wasn’t going to be the worst thing that would happen to Richtofen that day.

Strangely, the teleporter system seemed to be powering up on it’s own. As a humming increased in pitch, thrilled screams came from the half buried metal casing. “Oh, now that it involves my suffering the thing decides to go auto-matic! AHAHA!!” He laughed nervously.

Screaming, roaring and footsteps could be heard from behind and Takeo didn’t waste a second in starting up the electrical trap. Coincidentally the hum from the teleporter powered down as it reached the climax of it’s pitch.

“Oh gut! You directed all the power to the trap!” Takeo rushed over to the sizzling wood and began quickly flipping it away, making sure not to touch it for too long. “I’m guessing you’re Takeo since you haven’t said anyzing so far...”

The teleporter’s power came back sooner than expected and Takeo was forced to jump back for the duration of the blasts of electricity, which was longer than last time. Towards the end another scream joined Richtofen.

“WHAT THE FUCK! AAHHHHH!!”

“Oh, hello Dempsey...I think you were dead there for a while.”

“What are you doing?!” A choking could be heard from inside. “What kind of torture is this?! Where’s the light?!”

“We’re inside a teleporter! It wasn’t so dark when _I_ was torturing you….I MEAN it wouldn’t be so dark _if_ I was torturing you...”

While the two argued about whether Richtofen was torturing Dempsey or not, Takeo had gone back to digging through the rubble to get to them. It wasn’t until something scratched him in the side that he remembered that the electrical trap didn’t last the duration it normally could. He was lucky that the large chunks of debris acted as tall stairs that he was **just** barely able to climb on top of.

“VAIT! COME BACK!" His accent was clearly audible in his screaming."Can’t you just work through the pain Takeo?”

Takeo rushed behind the teleporter, forgetting that the roof collapsing had blocked his safe passage through the door. He was now cornered. He used his final MP-40 rounds on the hoard and pulled out the dinky M1911 pistol for defense, readying himself to jump over the crawling zombies. Just as the front of the hoard turned the corner, the teleporter went off again, killing them all and providing Takeo with a means of escape.

Once a comfortable distance away from the screams, he grabbed ammo for his MP-40 from the chalk outline on the wall and turned to meet an empty hallway. The zombies hadn’t followed him, instead they had stayed to do the dirty work of uncovering Dempsey and Richtofen. Their cries of pain were apparently a good lure for the zombies, who would stupidly rake away debris until the electricity made their heads explode. With the exploding blasts of electricity becoming more intense in voltage and lasting a longer duration each time, it wasn’t long before the hoard had been taken care of. Richtofen was laughing, in his masochist way, but Dempsey sounded nauseous.

“Please Takeo, get me out of here. I don’t know how much more of this I can take.” Dempsey pleaded.

Takeo thought the zombies were taking care of the once partially blocked entrance way but they only made it worse. Rotting body parts now surrounded the teleporter, emitting trails of putrid steam. The round wasn’t starting, meaning there were more zombies coming or a crawler was left somewhere.

“Where’s Nikolai?” Richtofen inquired.

“Don’t know, he was in here with us earlier. Guess he made it to the next area.” He then murmered not so quietly, “Wish he was here to stay in between me and kraut-fuck here.”

More zapping ensued, and Takeo’s ears were filled with the unsettling cries of agony of Dempsey and Richtofen. After half a minute of shocking he set immediately to work moving the disgustingly warm, squishy corpses.

“Do you think that’s how we’d sound if we had sex??”

Takeo kept on the task at hand. The bodies were all tangled up and mashed together in the exploding.

There was no reply from Dempsey but there were a few bangs against the side of the teleporter. Obviously, Dempsey was using his last bit of strength to beat up Richtofen.

“There. You’re masochism satisfied for now?”

A few groans sufficed for Richtofen’s reply before he managed to speak.

“Can’t I tell you my safe word first?”

“Shut up!”

Dempsey’s attention was taken by Takeo ripping an opening through the bodies and offering his hand. He gripped the top of the teleporter and reached down to them just in time for the power to be turned back on.

The screams of his teammates didn’t register. If he was screaming, he couldn’t tell. As he convulsed sporadically and major pressure built up in his brain. If he could have had a thought in that moment, it would have been that he was sure his head would burst.

* * *

  
The two managed through the small opening the Japanese soldier had made for them. The electricity was now going on and off with smaller pauses each time.

They both looked around the half destroyed room wondering what the hell could have caused such a large collapse. Richtofen’s major concern, though, was for the teleporter, and why it had malfunctioned before the explosion.

“Oh shit! I think Tak’s dead!”

“Boo hoo! Just shtick him back in that sparky box. I’m sure it'll work as a defibrillator...It did for you anyway...”

“How does that work? You’d be dead if it were a defibrillator…”

“ Just do it!...The voltage’s probably increased by now.”

As Tank considered what to do with the dead Takeo, Richtofen set out to figure out what was malfunctioning in his machine. Cords were tangled and unplugged, the metal casing was blasted and warped, but most importantly the displacement field was lowered. It wouldn’t have been noticeable to someone like Takeo or Dempsey, but to Richtofen it was the most distinct problem. But due to the design, it was a problem that had to be solved _last._

First off, the cords needed to be reattached to their outlets to restore the designated amount of power, that way the teleporter wouldn’t suck out all the energy from the traps, and it wouldn’t go haywire. The person rearranging the wires could easily be electrocuted and Richtofen was fed up with having that happen to him. It went without saying that he’d have Dempsey do it.

“Dempsey, as much as I hate to say it, I’m going to need your help with this.”

“What are we doing?”

“We need to hook up power to the teleporter.”

“Umm..I think it has enough power Doc...”

“It’s specific to the teleporter, we can’t use traps as long vithout hooking up the teleporter to the generator.”

“I guess that makes sense...Why not just make the rest of the mansion run on the generator for the teleporter?”

“Just shut up and do it already! Are you a soldier or aren't you!!?”

“I don’t take orders from Nazis without explanation!”

“It’s a massive generator! Brought specifically **for** the teleporter. The mansion could run on it but the teleporter can’t function properly without _specific_ settings in the generator.”

“Wait, if the teleporter uses that much energy then what is stopping the power from going out-”

At the flick of what sounded like an enormous switch the two were left in almost complete darkness. The power was out. Dempsey could just barely make out the single zombie, arms flailing, running straight towards the two by the dying blue lightning coursing through the teleporter.

“Of course you had to keep asking questions and wasting time! Now we’ve lost the light and we have no means to get the teleporter back on without losing the power to the rest of the mansion. Well done-”

“Look out Doc!” Dempsey pushed Richtofen away from the threat and punched it in the face. Both the living and undead Nazis were sent back on their asses. As Richtofen hastily pulled himself back up, Dempsey had just enough light to see the flash of a steel knife.

“I can schtick a zombie, Dempsey. Really, just warn me next time, you ass!” He complained as he readied to stab the recovering zombie.

“No! It’s the last zombie! We can’t fight a hoard in the dark!” Dempsey tried to grab at Richtofen before he’d do anything he’d regret.

Richtofen nimbly dodged Dempsey while ducking a swing made by the zombie. He disappeared from sight as he tripped backwards down a flight of stairs. Dempsey was immediately regretful of the fact that he didn’t get to see Richtofen tripping in full lighting, to enjoy it to its full extent. There was also the fact that the scientist might’ve just broken his neck, which would have also been great, if not for the fact that he was leaving Dempsey alone in the dark.

Before the zombie was able to follow Dr. Richtofen in the long descent down the stairs, Dempsey smacked the helmeted soldier upside the head to draw it’s attention.

“Richtofen get your ass up! Hell, if I’m reviving you in the dark with this maggot sack on my back! ... ~~hey that rhymed~~ …”

“Verdammt noch mal!”

While Dempsey distracted the final zombie, Richtofen leapt back to his feet and set to reassembling the machine. Though he would have found it to be pretty funny to see Dempsey getting shocked again and again, it was actually good that the power went off so that Richtofen could do it himself.

It was pretty difficult to successfully lead the zombie through the dark without being downed. A few times Dempsey ran into dead ends that had not been there before the explosion, and took a few hits to get past the zombie. He would have to double time it to ensure his survival and eventually got too far ahead to maintain the zombie's attention.

Richtofen grabbed a ladder off the wall and started climbing to a high point on the generator. Halfway to the top Richtofen realized the ladder was in much disrepair as a few of the steps began snapping at his touch. To add to the troubles, Dempsey’s undead friend decided to go and visit his Nazi compatriot.

In spasms of its body it rushed its way over and began throwing itself at the already damaged ladder Richtofen was climbing.

“DEMPSEY!!!” Richtofen shrieked as the ladder crumbled to pieces, he crumpled as soon as he hit the floor. Dempsey erupted into laughter at the comical sight.

“Fuck you! It’s your fucking fault! Why didn’t you make a crawler, Dummkopf!?”

Dempsey, still in fights of laughter, was barely able to straighten himself back up to throw a grenade. The zombie died at the explosion and the round was over.

“Gott verdammt, Dempsey!”

“Aaaand _that’s_ why I didn’t throw a grenade.”

“If you hadn’t been laughing you wouldn’t have fucked it up!”

“If you weren’t an evil, sadistic, lunatic I wouldn’t have been laughing.”

Richtofen struggled to get back up and started limping towards the plug he had dropped in his sharp descent. He fell to the ground, grunting in pain. He was sure he had fractured something. The singing, echoes and final strum of a low set of notes could be felt between the two. It was the signal that the next wave of zombies was coming. With the doctor injured it was up to Dempsey to fix the machine.

They did end up getting the contraption back in order, but it was a struggle. The worst part was when he had to rearrange the blue glowing discs atop the teleporter. Apparently, there was a very specific placement because Richtofen kept ordering him to nudge it up or down just a little. It was tedious work. He’d do it to the best of his ability but eventually Richtofen had to do it himself.

Dempsey would have been fine with that if it wasn't for the ominous noise of gnashing teeth and screaming undead growing in volume. They were not far off. 

Dempsey slid from the metal panel and landed nimbly on his feet. It wouldn't be so easy getting Richtofen up there since was injured and wasn’t too athletic in the first place. He was more of a scientist and less of a soldier. Cupping his hands, Dempsey let Richtofen use him as a step ladder.

“There! It’s done...where’s Takeo?” Richtofen asked as he began sliding off the teleporter.

“Stay up there, doc. I’m going to go get him.” Dempsey put his M16 over his shoulder and began sprinting past upcoming zombies.

“Wait, Dempsey! I don’t have my veapon..! Oh, he’s gone. Dummkopf. Haha, good von.” Richtofen chortled to the voice’s in his head as zombies began collecting themselves at the base of the teleporter.

Dempsey made his way to the grand stairway. From that area he could easily get to any other part of the mansion.

The explosion seemed to have affected this area as well, since the entire stairway was nothing but splinters. There were deep holes all around, no doubt leading into the dark basement. Rubble littered the floor and Dempsey took care of his footing while distancing himself from the undead, who didn’t seem too adept at the new environmental obstacles as they fell down into darkness.

“Die monstaaa!!” He could hear the Japanese accent two floors up. Would he even bother calling him? How would he get down? What if he _got downed_ (hurt) up there? There would be no way to get to him and they might have to restart the round **_again_ **. Maybe getting downed was the answer…

“Tak! Hey Tak, down here!!”

While firing an MPL, Takeo backed up towards the ledge making sure not to fall. He gave a sideways glance at Dempsey before dodging to the side, the force of his legs kicked back unsecured boards at Dempsey. He batted them away with ease, but nevertheless felt hurt.

“That better not have been intentional, Tak!” He of course wasn’t paying attention to the zombies running off the ledge and hurtling towards him. While cursing up a storm he jumped and tripped away from the falling undead. He caught sight of one flying at him with mouth agape, prepared to bite. Using the last ammunition in his Stakeout, Dempsey was able to cap it right in its rotten face. It ended up hitting him down forcefully, all the more unpleasant with extra decaying squishy bits upon impact.

He got back up on his own and once again called back up to Takeo in hopes none of this was a personal attack on him.

“Don’t be a bastard! I’ve already got Richtofen for that.”

“It is necessary American.” He could hear Takeo coming closer to the edge. “You really think I can dear with all of this?”

“Then just come down.”

“Improbabre. Incoming Dempsey!” Takeo's accent became more apparent as he spoke quickly.

As Takeo dodged to the side another dozen of the undead began raining down on Dempsey. The body fell right through the ground, breaking boards next to a large pit that Dempsey happened to be standing on. The soldier was just able to grab onto a large banner hanging over the side before falling into the blackened pit.

“Takeo!!!”

Growls and screams of what could only be animalistic insanity rose from the darkness below him. Dempsey glanced down to be met with a million blinking yellow eyes.

“YOU BETTER COME GET ME!”

Noticing the peril his teammate was in Takeo disbanded his zombie dropping tactic and decided to be heroic a second time for the day. Not being able to simply jump down the missing flights of stairs he proceeded to do some risky parkour to get down to Dempsey.

Hooking up the MLP to his side Takeo leapt from the grasping decaying hands and onto a sideways, rickety board that jutted out from the wall. Upon impact, the nails loosened a bit and the board's angle on the wall decreased. He gripped the board as tight as a cobra and began to question if this was really the best idea. If it were up to the others, they probably could have surfed a falling zombie down or some bullshit like that. Speaking of flying zombies, Takeo’s horde was currently bumbling into each other off the side of the floor and falling to their death in attempts to follow Takeo. Some of them crashed into zombies already at the bottom in a two for one process. He regretted not doing this in the first place.

Now encouraged to continue, Takeo managed to slide down the hanging plank and onto the ledge of a window sill. He hit the glass harder than expected and could hear audible cracks in the glass.

“There’s that ninja bastard!” Dempsey exclaimed encouragingly. Takeo didn’t take to being called a bastard though, (being uptight about his upper class social status.)

“I knew the Emperor!” He yelled, leaping onto a stair railing which cracked upon impact. His yelling turned into a battle cry as he fell a good 15 meters and landed feet first on a zombie’s shoulders. The bodies skeleton collapsed upon impact, legs giving way and collar bones poking through the neck as the two of them landed in a pile of rubble.

“Takeo, you good?”

There was a little shuffling in response.

“Don’t make me call for the Doc, that'd be embarrassing as hell. C'mon get up man.”

The brave warrior staggered up, aching all over, but something was in way worse condition. He hunkered over, gritting his teeth, face contorted into the utmost pain.

“Hurry it up, Tak. I can’t hold on forever.” Dempsey coaxed.

Zombies began shambling Takeo’s way, but he ignored them, instead clutching at his crushed groin. He felt about ready to cry, but for honor's sake he did not.  
“TAKEO I’M FALLING!!” Dempsey’s grip had been decreasing in quality the moment he took hold. He knew what awaited him at the bottom of the pit. He’d be torn limb from limb by the blinking eyes only to await being perched atop a floor in disrepair with only a pistol to defend against wave….25?? He didn’t know how he’d get down either, certainly not Takeo’s way.

Before he fell a hand grabbed his wrist and managed to yank him back to solid ground.

“Thought you were going to let me fall for a while there..”

Takeo was panting covered in sweat blood, and dare he mention it, tears.

“Didn’t know you cared so much about me. It’s okay though I’m fine.” He patted him roughly on the back jokingly.

He looked around the room to see that Takeo had slayed everything in the room.

“Just be glad that I got Richtofen to distract the majority of the horde, otherwise we would be up to our necks in…” He turned to look at Takeo who was curled in a tight little ball.

“Holy shit! What did you do?”

“My… Kintama” He coughed out.

“Your katana?”

“No idiot! My…” He didn’t know how to say it English.

“Did you break something? A bone? An internal organ? Do we need the doc?”

“Yes well… No. Hell, no I’m not taking off my pants!”

“...oh…” Dempsey finally understood the problem. “Well, I guess you’re right in them not being internal…”

Takeo continued to grovel in pain on the floor.

“Take all the time you need, the doc can stay put for all I care. Hell, he’s probably enjoying himself, now that I think about it.”

They returned to find Richtofen idly talking to the zombies reaching up to him.

“Was ist los? Hallo, Sergeant Franz. Wie ist es dir gegangen? Wollen Sie immer noch , dass eine Operation für Ihre Freundin? Ich würde sagen, dass Sie die Operation mehr benötigen.”

They attacked the zombies in a flurry of bullets. Even then, the hoard paid no attention to either one of them, centered entirely on the defenseless Richtofen.  
“Making friends Doctor?” Takeo inquired.

“More like catching up with old ones. Funny how time really eats away at some of them.”

“Let’s get going already!” Dempsey jumped up and yanked at Richtofen’s leg making him screech as he nearly plummeted into the pile of bodies. He tried to grab the edge of the teleporter last second but instead fell straight into Takeo’s arms.

“Nice catch, but I didn’t know you were into picking up trash Tak.” Dempsey teased.

“Ugry American!” Takeo struggled to put Richtofen down gently enough not to hurt him.

“Haha, Okay let’s go.”

After removing some bodies from the entrance they climbed inside the partially underground teleporter.

“I hope Nikolai’s okay...” Richtofen pondered.

“He had his vodka, he’ll be fine.”

Just as Dempsey reached up to flick the switch Richtofen had a last minute realization.

“Vait! NEIN DON’T--”

Light filled their vision as the molecules and atoms of the three were transported to another dimension. In a single flash, a final boom reverberated around the mansion, cascading into absolute silence. They left the mansion nearly empty, save for people they had yet to actually meet.


End file.
